


The Origins of Alastor Moody

by bonniobonnott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Parental Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniobonnott/pseuds/bonniobonnott
Summary: Over the past ten years, I have made a habit of writing biographies for several characters from the Harry Potter Universe, and this is one of my pieces from the last few years!This is my interpretation of the history of Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody.Please Enjoy!





	The Origins of Alastor Moody

**Author's Note:**

> Over the past ten years, I have made a habit of writing biographies for several characters from the Harry Potter Universe, and this is one of my pieces from the last few years!
> 
> This is my interpretation of the history of Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Amais Moody was a man with something to prove. His parents had been aurors, as had his grandparents, and so on and so forth for as long as the family could remember. It came as no surprise whenever he stepped up into the position of being an auror, and even less of a surprise when he left his mark in the field.

Marisol Cruz, however, she was a different story. Although she’d come from a pureblooded wizarding family in the Philipines, they were wand makers, not aurors. Her family expected her to follow in suit, or to simply marry up and spend her days rearing children. Neither of those options were appealing to the witch, so, as soon as she had graduated, she relocated to Scotland and got a fresh start, and started the necessary training to be an auror.

As time went on, Marisol and Amais became well known in their own rights in the wizarding community. The more time they spent together, the closer they became, and sparks began to fly between the pair. Amais claimed the day he knew she was the one was the day she beat him in a duel and held her wand to his throat. The pair finally married in their fourties, and had Alastor two years later.

• 

Born the child of two renowned aurors, Alastor Moody had a lot to live up to. Though, in his earlier years he was a softer boy, bright and full of life, desperate for his parent's adoration and attention. While his mother provided it in droves when she can, his father always pushed him away. Ever-persistent, the little boy never let himself be deterred, trying effortlessly for his attention, even if that meant simply being shooed away after the slightest sign of acknowledgment. As a young child, his mother was the star of his universe, and his father, his father was a faraway planet he just couldn’t seem to reach.

Despite the lack of attention, he received from his father, his childhood felt like a dream. of course, all dreams come to an end, and for Alastor the dream ended whenever he was eight years old. Marisol and Amais had left on a mission in the early afternoon, Marisol taking the time to kiss her son on the forehead, and his father even bothering to pat him on the shoulder before they left the cottage. They promised they’d be back that evening, and that they’d be back in time to put him to bed. The neighbor woman who was watching him waited until the latest hour she could before tucking him under the covers and promising to wake him when his parents arrived. Stubborn as ever, he was resigned to stay awake until they came home, and at a little past one in the morning he heard the door to the cottage open and he sleepily scrambled to his doorway. Standing there was his father, in a soaking wet cloak, and a somber look on his face. Alastor tilted his head, looking for his mother’s smaller frame, but he didn’t see it. Then his father shut the door, and walked over to the woman alone and they spoke in hushed whispers. The witch covered her mouth, and the tears in her eyes spoke volumes, though the young wizard was deaf to them. Whenever his father turned toward him, he moved back to his bed, hiding under the covers. He heard his father come to the doorway, and stand there for a moment. His father called his name, but he was to afraid to speak. His father repeated his name one more time, and then he shut the door. The next morning Alastor would find out that his mother was gone, killed in the line of duty, but for that night, the dream had still existed, and he was able to believe, if only for a few hours later, that his mother would be coming home and everything would be the way it always was.

• 

after marisol was gone, amais made more time for alastor. in his grief, his father clinged to the one piece of wife he had left, and alastor clung to the father he still had. the next three years passed in a blur for the pair, and then it was time for the younger moody to go to school, and the disconnect between the two began once more. there was an awkward handshake on the platform of 9 ¾, and he was off to school.

His time at Hogwarts was rather unremarkable for the first few years. He wrote his father, made friends, and went through the motions. He was a good student, studied his books late into the night, and tried to stay out of trouble. though, when trouble arose, he was more than willing to stand his own. He looked out for the other members of his house, and of his year, and those younger than him, and even those above him when necessary. He wasn’t willing to stand by and let innocents get hurt, and these moments cost the house points, and on more than one occasion, led to disciplinary actions, but all of them were worth it to him, and earned the Moody a reputation as a duelist in his later years.

All throughout school, Alastor had struggled with the idea of what he would do after his seventh year. Everyone expected him to follow in his father’s footsteps, in his mother’s footsteps, but there was always an ounce of hesitation coming from the wizard. While his skills were suited for the career, hell, some said it ran in his blood, he also wanted to be his man, follow his own path. He was his mother’s son, and he’d started to investigate careers for his other talents, and he’d nearly been convinced he wasn’t going to be an auror up until the winter break of his seventh year. His father had sat with him in front of the fire in the cottage that was filled with memories, and they’d just finished dinner when his father asked him what his intentions were. Alastor froze for just a moment, debating if he should say what he wanted to say, or what his father wanted him to say, but looking into the man's tired eyes, he lied. Auror. He said he wanted to be an auror, and watching the way Amais’ eyes lit up, it was worth it. He told himself he could do it, if not for him, for his father. Little did he know, it was the last time he would see his father, and he went back to Hogwarts the next morning on his own, oblivious to the future tragedy he was going to endure.

Alastor was preparing to go home, and start the next chapter of his life when he receives the news. It’s a formal letter from the ministry, and in flowery words it explains the end of the great Amais Moody. It’d been a mission, he’d been ambushed. It took four men to bring him down, he should find comfort in the fact his father hadn’t suffered though, and that he’d fought hard until the end. It isn’t pride the Moody feels, instead, he doesn’t feel much of anything. The pain doesn’t come until later, and when it does, it hits him like a freight train. grief, anger, and the feeling of being completely and utterly alone.

As they bury his father, and everyone speaks about what a fine man he was, and all the good he and his wife had done, Alastor can’t think of any of that. He can’t remember all the love and affection his mother smothered him in, he doesn’t remember the three years he’d shared with his father after his mother passed, or the pats on his shoulders. He didn’t remember the letters they’d exchanged, or the pride in his father's eyes whenever he’d announced his intentions to become an auror. In those moments, in the graveyard, all he remembers his father’s last promise, and his mother’s last promise. The promise that they’d go home when it was all done, and everything would be okay. Maybe they meant it, maybe everything could have turned out differently, but none of that mattered. It was then that Alastor moody became a skeptic, and it was then that Alastor vowed never to make a promise he couldn’t keep at any cost, and the bright little boy he’d once been disappeared forever.

• 

In his twenties, Alastor fulfills the promise he had made his father and secures the future of the Moody legacy for yet another generation. He doesn’t marry though, hell, he doesn’t even look for anyone, if anything he pushes them away. He buries himself in his work, and it becomes his everything. Protecting the innocent, locking up the criminals, and protecting the wizarding world. No matter what kind of day he has, the wins, or the losses that they endure, the job is always there to welcome him home, and he’s ready to drown in it.

The job was everything until trouble began to brew, and suddenly it wasn’t all that mattered. The Order mattered. The wizards mattered. The losses start to matter, and he starts to feel again. He starts to worry, and care again. He has allies, friends that aren’t his flask again. He has a family again, and he won’t lose this one, no matter what it takes.


End file.
